A Very Ninjago Halloween
by Monday1113
Summary: PWP. Contains Greenflame, Glacier, and Jaya. They all dress up for Halloween, some less willing than others. Complete garbage.


**I know a lot of people love Halloween stuff, so I wrote a Halloween-themed fic.**

**It's totally plotless. I think this is one of the worst things I've ever written. My worst contribution to the fandom. Right here.**

**I don't own this.**

* * *

A Very Ninjago Halloween

Lloyd's POV

This was the last time I would ever trust Kai to pick out Halloween costumes for the two of us.

Looking at the offending costume laid out on my bed, I glared, crossing my arms over my bare chest. An arm wrapped around my waist, and Kai kissed my neck suddenly. Pushing him away, I sat down next to the costume he had bought for me. "What is this?!"

"This," He said, picking it up, gesturing to it with a dramatic flair. "This is what happens when there is only one male vampire costume left in the store." He twirled it around on the hanger, the gold trim on the front of it catching in the light.

"I'm not going to wear that!"

"Then no candy for you!" He said, stepping back, taking the costume with him. Our eyes met, green on warm amber, and I sighed.

"Toss me the damn costume."

* * *

"Cole's POV

"Zane, I really like how these turned out!" I said, looking at the two of us in the mirror. It had taken us about a week, and several yards of blue fabric, but our costume was finally done.

"They do look great." He said, smiling at me in the mirror.

Getting on my tiptoes, I leaned over, kissing Zane's cheek. "Think the others will care that I'm wearing a dress?"

"No, they most likely won't have a problem with it. I do know that Kai could not find a costume for Lloyd that went with his…at least, not a male version."

"Cool. I know I can wear dresses better though." I said, striking a pose in the mirror, one hand behind my head, the other on my hip.

* * *

Jay's POV

Walking down the hall to Nya's room, I knocked gently on the door. "Nya, are you ready? I think the others are almost done. Lloyd's apparently not so happy with whatever Kai-" The door opened, and in front of me was Nya, a small silver tiara sat on her head, and it looked beautiful with her princess dress. It was sleek, and classy, and hugged all of the right places. She looked at my costume and giggled.

"I told you that you'd look great in poofy pants." She said, wrapping her arms around me. Kissing the top of her head, careful to avoid poking my eye out on the crown, I heard a loud cough from down the hall. Kai was staring at the two of us, his hair had been smoothed down a little, and he was wearing a deep red shirt that looked really old fashioned under a long cape, black pants, and dress shoes. On his neck, you could see the fang marks. Nya said she was going to make him look like a real vampire, and she definitely did. A really tan vampire, but still a vampire.

"Sis, Lloyd's agreed to let you do his makeup. Go wild." Nya smiled, before walking into their room, her dress flowing gracefully behind her. As soon as the door closed, Kai walked towards me. "Remember, no funny business. If you-"

"Ever break her heart, you'll break my face. I got that the last three hundred times you told me." He smiled, showing off his stupid plastic fangs. Looking at my costume, he snorted.

"Poofy pants?"

"Shut up!" I groaned, crossing my arms over my chest. "Like being a sparkly vampire's any better..."

"Here's the thing though, I don't sparkle."

* * *

Lloyd's POV

With one last dab of the makeup brush, Nya finished my makeup. "Take a look." She said, handing me a mirror.

If I didn't know I was looking at myself, I would have thought it was a girl staring back at me. For going out in public, this was okay.

Since the others were going to have to see me, it was not.

"I look like a chick!" I shouted, my voice jumping up an octave. It only added to my frustration. Whenever I got mad, my voice got really high-pitched, instead of being deep and manly and loud.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I wanted to cry. She had used mascara on my lashes, and put deep red color on my lips, which made me look pale. On my neck, just under the collar that came with the costume, I saw two very realistic looking bite marks. "What happened to just making me look like a vampire?!" I asked, astounded.

"Well, I wanted to bring out your more feminine features. You have no idea how many girls would kill to have your eyelashes." She smirked, putting her makeup back in the bag.

"Kai put you up to this, didn't he?" She nodded. "Any other surprises Kai's set up for me?"

Shrugging, she left the room, and I followed, nearly dying when I saw Jay's costume. "Nice pants Jay." I snorted, walking over to Kai, who whistled as I stumbled in the boots he had picked out for me. "Next time, no heels. At all.

* * *

**So what was this? Just half-assed crap to go along with a drawing of mine.**

**I think we should all ignore this like I never wrote it. I mean, don't even review this, I know it's shitty. It was just so I could have an excuse to draw Lloyd and Cole in dresses, and put Jay in poofy pants.**


End file.
